


Learning to live

by Beakaboochu



Series: Life drabbles [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beakaboochu/pseuds/Beakaboochu
Summary: So anything here will be posted when something happens in my own life. These stories are slightly based on my own rollercoaster and this is the best way for me to cope.Please don't hate me >_<





	Learning to live

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.... I'm sorry again... I really have been working on the other stories they just.... Aren't flowing as well as they used to.... And I'm also working on another one but I won't post anything of that until it's done... I've learned my lesson.
> 
> Anyways, this first chapter is from Asters point of view and it's my own thoughts for my person. I just.... Needed to get them down... And since the tool story helped me so much I figured why not do it again? Anyways please no hate comments... This is just therapy for me...
> 
> Anyways I've taken enough of your time. Enjoy.

How do you convince someone that you mean “forever and always?”

I stare off into horizon, sketching the forest while thinking of my little mate.

My snowflake had been left and pushed aside so many times that he was sure even i would cast him aside in the end. 

That he would go back to being only him and his own world's. 

Every time something came up that hinted at a future together Jack would close down, either making up some excuse or downright refusing to talk about it.

I sighed. 

I am old enough and experienced enough to know that only time could prove to Jack that he would not be pushed aside again, but sometimes….

Sometimes I wish I could just knock the shite out of the young man and shove my loyalty down into his thick skull.

But of course that's not how things work. At least in a healthy loving relationship. 

I chuckle dryly, remembering that I had had my own fair share of being left behind, even before… I became the last. 

My own quiet artistic ways got me pushed to the side more times then I could count or care to remember. Heck! My only friend was a close cousin of mine that enjoyed watching me paint or draw or sculpt. He always said it was soothing to be around me when I was doing what I loved most. But that left me feeling even more lonely.

I finished shading the tree's, making sure to add the little details of his snowflakes own artistic touch to the frost spread across the bark before beginning the detail work of the lake. 

This portrait of the lake will be the best drawing for him yet.

They both surprised each other with gifts constantly, and I always love to wear the pendant Jack himself had made.

But still….

Even after all the shows of affection, after all the long talks and always being there for him, Jack Frost could not accept Forever and Always. 

I rub the bridge of my nose irritably.

No matter how much logic I try to use to convince myself, I will still be frustrated and sad that my Jackie, my Mate, my beautiful broken snowflake, could not believe that someone would wish to stay by his side because he is truly loved.

These same thoughts whirled round and round my thoughts through the entirety of the drawing process until my own heart felt shaken from the sadness.

It was not just the sadness for Jack that he had been hurt so much he could not accept loyal love.

No.

It was the pain of feeling rejected. 

Even through all the logical thoughts, the base darkness was there, whispering that Jack does not truly love you completely or he would have trusted you by now. 

I know that voice is wrong.

Right?

Right.

I carefully store the finished drawing in my bag before standing up.

I smile down at the hand woven bag, made by Jack with loving hands, which reaffirms my resolve.

All I have to do is stay by him.

We have all the time in the world.

I waited this long to find my someone, I can wait as long as needed until Jack is comfortable.

I nod my head in firm finality before tapping the ground and heading to our shared home to give Jackie another present to show my absolute love.


End file.
